Tu sangre, mis colmillos!
by MiikaOneeSama
Summary: GxK :D Fans del yaoi, sean bienvenidas al siguiente fanfic de gakupo & kaito! Es una historia bastante buena y espero que les guste, esta es la clase de historia en donde te desangras nasalmente


**Hola! Bueno amantes de GAKUPO KAMUI &amp; KAITO SHION! Hoy les traigo un fanfic RANDOM! Cortito :D es Yaoi y a quien no le guste, absténgase de leer el contenido, en este fanfic Gakupo es un vampiro ( si chicas, ya pueden desangrarse nasalmente xD ) De una vez digo que la historia no me pertenece, es algo que simplemente quise compartir con ustedes, esta chava hace un gran trabajo y quise hacerle promoción xD okya'' Bueno vamos con el FANFIC! *-***

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen (no se como se llama la autora ._. por eso no puse el nombre)**

**¡Advertencia!: El siguiente Fanfic contiene YAOI altamente fuerte okno'' xD GakupoxKaito... No apto para menores de 14 años xD**

* * *

Kamui Gakupo, uno de los vampiros más temidos y por ende más respetados dentro de este oscuro mundillo, caminaba un tanto aburrido entre las concurridas calles de esta animada ciudad nocturna. Esta noche era Halloween, la excusa perfecta para ir por la calle sin molestarse en ocultar sus afiladísimos colmillos o sus puntiagudas orejas.  
Por el día se camuflaba como un humano más trabajando en una tienda de 24h, pero por la noche el vampiro se dejaba ver, ansioso por devorar cualquier cuerpo lo suficientemente tentador que viera; la sangre dominaba sus más bajos instintos.

\- ¿Quién podría ser esta vez?- murmuraba anudándose su enorme cabellera violeta en una elegante coleta- ¿Quizás ÉL…?

En el trabajo le había llamado la atención un atractivo joven que al parecer se acababa de mudar al barrio, tan ingenuo era el chico que le comentó su nombre e incluso le contó varios aspectos no tan necesarios, como por ejemplo su buena habilidad con la guitarra o su pequeña obsesión con el helado. Podía incluso considerarlo un amigo.

No le costó mucho esfuerzo sacarle información sobre su dirección, ¿la excusa? Fácil:_  
"Kaito-san, en estos días recibiremos varios helados nuevos, si me das tu dirección, yo mismo te lo podría llevar."_

Apuró un poco el paso –viendo a muchos grupitos disfrazados de fantasmas, zombis o brujas- hasta quedar frente a la casa donde vivía el peliazul; Gakupo se relamía los labios pensando en el gusto dulzón que debía tener su sangre.

Tocó el timbre sujetando una bolsa con unos pocos helados, no podría presentarse aquí sin la excusa que le hizo venir.  
\- Kaito-san, te traigo el helado, perdón si es muy tarde.- canturreaba abriendo la puerta, de nuevo sorprendido por la ingenuidad del chico.

\- Gaku, muchas gracias.- sonaba su voz desde otra habitación- Ven, estoy aquí en la sala.

El vampiro avanzó hacia la habitación, nada más entró vio a Kaito acomodándose su bonita bufanda, luego se giró hacia el pelivioleta mostrando unos colmillos –obviamente falsos-.

\- ¡Buuh!- exclamó sacudiendo la enorme bufanda azul que llevaba al cuello, pese a que estaba a oscuras, se le veía gracias a la luz de la luna.

\- Bonito disfraz.- sonrió el vampiro auténtico, mostrando sus verdaderos colmillos.

\- ¡Nos hemos disfrazado de lo mismo!- se acercó a él viendo su sonrisa- ¿Dónde te pillaste los colmillos? Molan mucho, parecen de verdad…

\- Oh, ¿no me digas?- desvió la mirada que se enfocó en la guitarra de Kaito y varias ropas que tenía por ahí tiradas, distinguía sin problema sus siluetas con su excelente vista.

\- Perdón por el desorden.- se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

\- No es la primera vez que vengo, Kaito-san.- le volvió a mirar, fijando ahora sus ojos en los del chico- Siempre me ha parecido adorable tu casa.

\- S-sí b-bueno…- se sonrojó viendo cómo el mayor se acercaba más y más a él.

Por pura inercia, Kaito iba retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.  
\- Haces bien en huir de mí.- sonreía Gakupo acariciando la ruborizada mejilla del menor- Eres un vampiro de lo más adorable, Kaito-san.

\- G-gaku…- balbuceaba mirando de nuevo sus colmillos, sí que parecían reales, brillaban bajo la oscuridad de la habitación.

\- Pero los vampiros no somos para nada adorables, ¿sabes?

Bajó su mano hasta deshacerse de la bufanda azul que tapaba su tentador cuello, volvió a relamerse los labios mientras acariciaba su piel, sintiendo la cálida sangre correr por sus venas. Se acercó un poco más y ahora era su gélida lengua la encargada de acariciarle.

\- Es-espera G-gaku…- sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y le intentó empujar desde los hombros.

\- He esperado ya varias semanas, Kaito-san.- rió- Estoy impaciente y hambriento, me niego a esperar.

\- P-pero es que no te entiendo, si tienes hambre puedo prepararte algo para comer, ¿sopa, una ensalada?

Gakupo estalló en sonoras carcajadas, incluso se separó del joven, que le miraba ahora bastante confundido.  
\- ¿Piensas aún que estos son de mentira?- preguntó señalando sus afilados colmillos.

\- Claro, estamos en Halloween…- él mismo se quitó los suyos, mostrándoselos.

\- Debo decir que amo esta inocencia tuya, Kaito.- sonrió y le empujó con delicadeza, quedó el peliazul de nuevo contra la pared- Quizás sea lo único que te mantenga con vida tras mi cena.

Los ojos del humano se abrieron como platos, entendiendo ahora que Gakupo no llevaba ningún disfraz… era un vampiro, y ahora mismo él mismo era su presa.  
Sus manos volaron y con rapidez Gakupo desabrochó la camisa del menor, un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando sintió los largos –y fríos- dedos de Gakupo acariciar su pecho.

Kaito se tapó la boca con sus manos, sentía las hábiles caricias por parte de Gakupo y su lengua, era demasiado estimulante; todo Gakupo era estimulante, desde el primer día que le vio en la tienda se quedó embobado, no sabía si por su brillante melena púrpura, por su sonrisa siempre amable o por sus profundos ojos azules… quizá le gustaba por todo eso y más.  
Supo ahora que el magnetismo vampírico había tenido algo que ver con su innegable atracción.

\- ¿V-vas a matarme?- preguntó entre jadeos, los besitos de Gakupo no paraban.

\- No lo sé, depende de cómo te portes esta noche.- sonrió subiendo su rostro hasta quedar frente a él, apoyando su frente en la suya.

\- ¿Cómo me porte?- preguntó confundido.

\- Satisfáceme y no te mataré.

Asintió con la cabeza, quería vivir, ¿qué más daba lo que tuviera que hacer? Gakupo le gustaba y no le molestaría lo más mínimo entregarse a él.  
\- ¿Qué debo hacer?- se armó de valor para preguntarle.

\- ¿Es eso tu total sumisión, Kaito-san?- el vampiro se cruzó de brazos mirándole, llevando una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

\- N-no quiero morir, ¿sabes?- giró el rostro- Dime qué debo hacer y lo haré.

Gakupo volvió a reír.  
\- Interesante… no, más bien: EXCELENTE.- anduvo hacia un sofá mientras se quitaba la ropa, se sentó en él ya totalmente desnudo- ¿A qué esperas? Desnúdate y ven aquí conmigo, Kaito-san~

\- H-hai.- asintió caminando en su dirección, se había quedado hipnotizado viendo su cuerpo desnudo, Gakupo con ropa era atractivo, pero sin ropa era insuperable- ¿Dónde me pongo?- preguntó viendo que era un sofá individual.

\- De rodillas sobre mí.- apoyó el rostro en su mano, y su codo en el reposabrazos izquierdo- No pienses si quiera en escapar.

\- No iba a huir.- murmuró obedeciendo, se sonrojó por completo sintiendo la hombría del vampiro bajo él.

\- Tu mente es inocente, ¿sabes al menos del sexo entre dos hombres?- preguntaba recorriendo el pecho del chico con sus dedos.

\- Claro que sé, no pienses que soy virgen.- se estremecía con cada leve roce.

\- Eso lo hace todo más sencillo.- sonrió acercándose a él- Empiezo a creer que de verdad tienes suerte.- mordió uno de sus botones rosas, tirando un poco de él.

\- Haaa…- gimió el peliazul en consecuencia.

\- Un par de mordiscos bastan para excitarte, Kaito-san, debo gustarte mucho, ¿no?- comentaba el vampiro bajando su mano hasta el despierto miembro de Kaito.

\- H-hhaaaii…- volvió a gemir abrazando su cabeza.

\- Si no eres virgen, sabrás lo que viene a continuación, ¿cierto?- deslizó su otra mano hasta le entrada del joven, jugando con ella, comenzando a dilatarle poco a poco.

Kaito comenzó entonces a moverse, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaban los dedos del vampiro; no podía parar de jadear, no recordaba haber estado tan excitado anteriormente, suponía que el hecho de que Gakupo fuera un vampiro debía influir en tanto placer que sentía.

\- Ga-gaaakuuuu…- cogía aire como podía, sintiendo sus manos jugar con todo su cuerpo y sus dientes perforar su piel, no sabía si bebiendo sangre o no- …cr-creeeo que yaaaa…

\- No te dolerá, pero debes relajarte.- besó su barbilla.

\- H-haaaaiii…- sin embargo temblaba, tanto de excitación como de nervios y miedo.

\- Mírame.- el joven obedeció bajando un poco el rostro, chocando su nariz con la del vampiro- Mucho mejor así…- ambos sonrieron.

Instantes después Gakupo acabó por unir sus labios con los del humano, plantando en ellos un beso bastante apasionado y profundo desde el principio, estaba ansioso por perderse en su interior, ansioso por devorarle y no sólo de manera literal.  
Sujetó sus caderas sin detener el beso y con algo de lentitud comenzó a bajarlo, poco a poco su hombría iba entrando en el estrecho interior del peliazul; éste volvió a gemir cortando de esta forma el beso que intercambiaban.

Se aferró a su cuello, mordiendo incluso su piel, mientras que el pelimorado se iba abriendo camino en su interior.  
\- Es un gesto tan valiente como estúpido el morder a un vampiro, Kaito-san.- decía Gakupo sintiendo su leve mordisco.

\- ¡L-lo siento!- inmediatamente se separó y besó la pequeña marca roja que el mordisco originó.

El vampiro sonrió antes de abalanzarse contra el pálido cuello del humano, perforando su piel sin problemas gracias a sus muy afilados colmillos; la sangre brotó y no se desaprovechó ni una gota. Kaito, por su parte, se movía sobre las caderas del otro, olvidando de esta manera el dolor que le ocasionaba el fuerte mordisco.  
Gakupo se separó, centrado ahora en el placer carnal… el chico era excelente, ni en un siglo entero de existencia podría haber elegido a otro humano tan perfecto como era éste; no sólo su físico le había gustado, sino también esa ingenuidad presente en su tierno carácter.

\- Kaito-san, muévete más rápido.- sonrió viendo que obedecía sin rechistar- Así lo disfrutarás más.

\- ¡Ga-gaaaakuuu…!- se aferró a él sin parar de moverse, ahora las manos del vampiro le masturbaban.

Se fue despidiendo de la cordura con el paso de los minutos, su mente ahora mismo no servía para nada. Sólo placer podía sentir, y por un momento no le importó si Gakupo le asesinaba… tras esta brutal sesión de sexo más que placentero, pues cualquier cosa podría hacerle, no opondría resistencia alguna ante él.  
Se frotaba contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que cabalgaba sobre sus caderas, sintiendo cómo Gakupo entraba y salía repetidamente de su interior, yendo cada vez más adentro.

\- ¡Aaaa….aaaaah!- se inclinó hacia atrás cuando el orgasmo amenazó con visitarle.

\- Estás de suerte, Kaito-san.- los susurros de Gakupo sólo lograban excitarle más y más.

\- V-voyyy aaaa…- volvió a gemir sin hallar control alguno a sus acciones.

\- No pienso matarte.- mordió su cuello nuevamente- Serás mi banquete personal a partir de este mismo instante, sólo admite una cosa…

El peliazul gimió casi desesperado, Gakupo apretó con fuerza la punta de su miembro, impidiendo que se viniera; sin embargo, sentía sin problemas el semen del vampiro recorrer su interior, excitándole todavía más.

\- Admite que me deseas, y por supuesto admite que me amas.- sonreía Gakupo mirándole.

\- Ga-gaaaku…

\- No dejaré que te corras hasta que lo oiga.- apretó con más fuerza moviendo con su otra mano las caderas de Kaito, por lo que continuaban sus embestidas.

\- ¡T-tee quierooo!- jadeaba- ¡Ga-gaakupo, te amoo! Po-por favvorrr, ahoraaa…

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a amarme SÓLO a mí?- sonrió lamiendo el salado sudor que perlaba la piel de Kaito- No permitiré que ames a otro que no sea yo.

\- ¡Lo que quieraaas!- suspiró- Y-yo ya te ama-aaba antes deee saber…- jadeó con voz ronca- ¡Yo t-te amoo de-desssde el primeeer día, G-aakuuu!

El vampiro sonrió más que satisfecho, liberando de una vez el excitado miembro de Kaito.  
\- ¿Sabes una cosa?- preguntó lamiendo su oreja, sintiendo cómo se venía tras varias embestidas más.

\- ¡Aaaahhh!- esta vez le clavó las uñas mientras se arqueaba, al fin su cuerpo estallaba en el placer más exquisito que podía conocer.

\- Yo también te amo.- susurró segundos antes de besarle hasta robarle el aliento.

-

Kaito despertó en su cama oyendo de nuevo ese estimulante susurro en su mente, la voz de Gakupo creaba estragos en su cuerpo. Miró de un lado a otro, ¿y si fue un sueño? Mirándose al espejo no encontró marcas de mordiscos ni arañazos… y tampoco le dolía la zona más íntima de su cuerpo.

Suspiró algo decaído yendo a la tienda de 24h que solía visitar, volvió a suspirar viendo la sonrisa de Gakupo que cumplía su turno como un empleado más.  
\- Sin colmillos, ¿eh?- murmuró ya frente a la nevera con los helados.

Sintió una mano MUY fría pasearse por su nuca y suspiró oyendo la voz tan grave que le susurraba al oído.  
\- Llevas casi 3 días en cama, me estaba preocupando por ti.- besó su cuello- Parece que hacerlo 12 veces es demasiado para ti, Kaito-san.- sonrió viendo el rubor nacer en las mejillas del chico- Tengo hambre, así que esta noche te visito, ¿de acuerdo?

Kaito asintió atando cabos mentalmente: NO fue un sueño, por lo tanto hace unas noches de verdad se había acostado con Gakupo, un vampiro.  
\- ¿Estoy saliendo con un vampiro…?- se preguntó ojeando los helados.

\- Sí, puedes decir que tu novio es un vampiro.- Gakupo sonrió aun estando a su lado, organizando estantes en la tienda- Así que no comas ajo a partir de ahora, Kaito-san.

Se volvió a sonrojar cuando el pelimorado le acarició la mejilla con disimulo.  
\- Te veo esta noche.- Gakupo le guiñó el ojo volviendo a su usual puesto como cajero.

Pese al peligro que corría Kaito con su pareja vampiro, por su mente sólo cursaba un pensamiento, pensamiento más propio de una colegiala enamorada que de la presa para un ser tan sanguinario y cruel como un vampiro:_"nuestro aniversario es el 31 de octubre… ¿en Halloween, un aniversario para una pareja?"_

* * *

**Esooo es todo chav s :D si les gusto comenten! me haran muy feliz! Los invito a darse una vuelta por mi Fanfic en emisión ''Do not you dare forget the blood'' si les gusta Jeff The Killer ya saben! :D me despido! Comenten, dejen sus reviews!**  
-


End file.
